Marcel the Monkey
Hey, there's this, uh, other animatronic. I think it's called Marcel. It's a monkey. Man, back in the day that thing was great, it was the children's favorite. There were these vines they fixed to the ceiling, and that's how it moved around. It would swing on them, and every day it had it's own show it would do. It's A.I was really advanced, you see, but one day one of its stunts went wrong. It missed the vine and crashed into an unused table. At the time, they couldn't afford to repair it, so they locked it in the room for spare parts, but because they thought it was destroyed, they didn't turn it off. The next time the door opened, it escaped and bounded out the building and wasn't seen since. They say that thing returns to the restaurant at night, as reported by the previous night guards, but it doesn't show up on the camera feed and so it's never really been proven. Watch out for that thing okay, its got really aggressive recently. Don't worry about it though, i'm sure it's just a glitch. Phone guy's take on Marcel Appearance Marcel is an orange furred animatronic with metal patches all around its body with wires poking out occasionally. She typically looks like an orangutan but seems to have ripped off her eyes to expose the endoskeleton ones underneath. Normally when she looks into a camera, she wears an unnatural smile, and tilts her head slightly in a menacing way. Quotes and Sounds "I'm here!" Marcel's version of "It's me" Marcel will screech when it is about to attack. A sound of creaking rafters can be heard whenever she moves around, to represent her swinging. Behavior Acts aggressive mostly. Has only one position on each camera, and is always in clear view until she gets close to your office. Stands straight, hunched or hanging from the ceiling, and even jumpscares a camera to disable for a short while. She stares straight at the camera, except when outside your office. She then stares where you are meant to be. She comes through any entrance and jumpscares you by swinging onto you. Activity through nights. Night 1: Active, but doesn't get close to your office Night 2: She'll end up outside your office, but will never attack. Night 3: Now she can kill you, but will take her time to come over to you. Night 4: She will start to attack the camera when you view it and gets to your office quicker. Night 5: The phone guy will tell you Marcel came back to the pizzeria and hid in a room, which turns out to be your office. When you finish the night. She attacks you. She is nowhere to be seen on the cameras. Night 6: You come back from the hospital for your last shift. The pizzeria is seemingly deserted. After 3am an animatronic appears on every camera. Marcel sits in the corner of your room giving you her creepy look. At the end of the the night the power goes out, regardless of if you survive. Then she kills you. Night 7: On her 20 she is almost unstoppable. She can get right outside your door very quick and can jam it if you don't flash your light on her. Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Animatronics Category:Females